Et si je pleure
by Val
Summary: Nouvelle vue sur la séparation Yamcha/Bulma, surtout du point de vue de Yamcha... Songfic.


  
  
Yamcha se réveilla d'un coup sec. Pas vraiment un sursaut, mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'il dormait profondément deux secondes plus tôt. 

Un rire l'avait tiré de son sommeil de plomb. Un rire heureux, insouciant, léger, qu'il avait entendu bien des années plus tôt. Le rire joyeux de Bulma. 

Il roula sur le dos, soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait pas rit ainsi depuis très longtemps et il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi, ce matin-là, elle le faisait. C'était évident. Le rire provenait de la salle à manger et il savait qui d'autre s'y trouvait. Sa puissance phénoménale, bien que partiellement dissimulée, le submergeait de reflux écrasants. 

Elle en était amoureuse. Ça crevait les yeux, même si elle prétendait toujours aimer Yamcha. Son comportement changeait lorsqu'_il_ était là... 

Yamcha se leva lentement, sans se soucier de ne porter qu'une paire de boxers bleu marin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils avaient été coupés quelques jours plus tôt... Bulma n'aimait pas les cheveux longs. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours clamé... 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, Bulma avait déjà finit de rire. Mais après avoir vu son amoureux, il ne resta sur son visage que le fantôme du sourire éclatant qu'elle avait arboré quelques minutes plus tôt. 

- Salut Yamcha! Ça va? 

Il préféra ne pas répondre et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, ignorant le regard de glace du prince saiyen, tout autant que l'étonnement presque palpable de Bulma. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle.   
- Rien. 

Elle fronça des sourcils et le suivit hors de la pièce pour 'discuter', ce qui annonçait une nouvelle dispute sans réel fondement. Il y en avait de plus en plus... Et elles avaient de moins en moins d'importance. 

~*~*~

La pluie tambourinait sur le air-car, monotone, régulière. Elle semblait appesantir le silence épais qui s'était installé entre les deux occupants du véhicule. Yamcha se concentrait sur la route, Bulma était appuyée contre la portière et son regard se perdait vers le monde gris dans lequel ils évoluaient tranquillement. 

Parfois, les yeux sombres du conducteur se posaient, pour de courtes secondes, sur la jeune femme. Une tristesse sans nom les emplissait, éclairait leur obscurité d'une lueur chagrine.   
  
  
_C'est un soir de pluie, on se quitte   
Le moment des larmes va bientôt venir   
Cet instant, je le sais, il faut que je l'évite   
C'est difficile de se retenir _   
  
  
Il ralentit en voyant un feu rouge, même si la circulation était nulle en cette nuit pluvieuse et froide. Il soupira, jeta un regard à sa compagne, chercha que dire. 

- C'était bien, non? 

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête et il força un sourire, comme si c'était un bon début de conversation. 

- C'est rare qu'on ne se dispute pas du tout maintenant... 

Elle ne dit rien, mais semblait plus distante encore. Yamcha redonna son attention à la conduite et accéléra doucement au changement de feu. 

- C'était bien, répéta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.   
  
  
_Je ferai semblant de sourire   
Je te parlerai sans te regarder   
Je vais inventer des choses à te dire   
Lorsque nos mains vont se séparer _   
  
  
Il la suivit à la porte, mais n'entra pas comme d'habitude. Elle leva sur lui des yeux surpris, même s'il y avait une lueur de compréhension dans les prunelles d'océan. 

- Tu ne rentres pas? 

La pluie dégoulinait sur lui, sans dompter sa chevelure rebelle. Il secoua la tête, l'air trop grave. 

- Je vais... Faire un tour avant.   
- Ah... 

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive, puis lui sourit doucement. 

- A demain alors.   
- A demain. 

La porte se referma, sans claquer, et il resta seul dans la pluie. Il lui fallut un moment avant de retourner à son air-car. En chemin, la pluie froide sur son visage se mêlait à une autre eau plus chaude... Qu'il essuya vivement en ouvrant la portière. A quoi bon... Elle n'était pas là pour le voir et même si elle y était, elle ne verrait pas... Des larmes, des gouttes de pluie... Seul lui pouvait sentir la différence sur ses joues.   
  
  
_Et si je pleure dans la pluie   
Tu n'y verras que du feu   
De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit   
Que de la pluie dans mes yeux _

Et si je pleure devant toi   
Ce sera mon dernier cri   
Mais tu ne l'entendras pas   
Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie 

~*~*~

Bulma regarda Végéta s'éloigner de son pas ferme mais tranquille, nonchalamment confiant. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration, les joues en feu. Comment avait-il pu _oser_ insinuer qu'elle ne restait avec Yamcha que parce qu'elle pouvait dominer "cette lavette sans virilité" sans effort?! 

- Quel imbécile! cracha-t-elle en serrant les poings. Juste comme Yamcha! 

Aussitôt dits, ces mots perdirent tout sens. Végéta n'avait rien en commun avec Yamcha. Oh bien sûr, tous deux avaient les yeux et les cheveux noirs, tous deux se battraient pour la Terre... Et tous deux avaient su gagner son coeur. 

La colère s'évanouit rapidement pour laisser place à un étrange malaise. Yamcha et elle se disputaient beaucoup trop et lorsqu'ils ne le faisaient pas, il n'y avait rien. La soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble en était l'exemple parfait... Lui le savait depuis un bon moment déjà, mais elle venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Et que faire maintenant? Rompre parce qu'elle était amoureuse de celui qui l'avait tué des années plus tôt?! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas... 

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, pleura. 

~*~*~

En rentrant dans le bâtiment principal de Capsule Corporation, Yamcha eu un étrange pressentiment. C'était peut-être le manque de lumière alors que celle de la cuisine brillait comme dans le jour, ou alors Bulma qu'il trouva assise à la table, les yeux rougis au-dessus d'une tasse de café noir, ou alors le regard infiniment désolé qu'elle lui dédia lorsqu'il mit un pied dans la pièce. 

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle, sa voix habituellement joyeuse maintenant rauque et ténue. 

Yamcha déglutit péniblement, acquiesça et s'asseya en face d'elle. A présent, leurs regards s'évitaient et le silence s'installa, inconfortable et pesant. 

~*~*~

Elle le raccompagna tout de même à la porte. Il pleuvait toujours dehors et le monde n'était que sombre humidité. Avant de franchir le seuil, il plongea son regard dans le sien, tenta de sourire. 

- C'est bien qu'on reste amis, dit-il. 

Il avait voulu parler d'une voix forte et assurée, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Bulma hocha tout de même de la tête, son sourire tout aussi triste faisant trop briller ses yeux. 

- A la prochaine, fit-elle. 

Il sortit, s'éloigna sans hâte. De nouveau, la pluie ruisselait sur son visage et de nouveau, seul lui pourrait faire la différence...   
  
  
_Voilà c'est l'heure, je ne te vois plus   
C'est un brouillard de larmes qui tourne la page   
Et tu crois que je suis un coeur de marbre   
Trois gouttes d'eau, c'est ça mon courage _   
  
  
Il n'avait pas fait vingt pas qu'il entendit Bulma sangloter derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, pensa à retourner en arrière... La prendre dans ses bras et la consoler... Mais il venait d'abandonner ce rôle-là et cela ne servirait à rien de le reprendre pour un instant... Il ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses. Il soupira profondément et recommença à avancer, peut-être un peu plus lentement. 

Ses épaules tressaillaient un peu.   
  
  
_Et si je pleure dans la pluie   
Tu n'y verras que du feu   
De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit   
Que de la pluie dans mes yeux _

Et si je pleure devant toi   
Ce sera mon dernier cri   
Mais tu ne l'entendras pas   
Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie 

~*~*~

La pluie semblait sans fin. C'était le troisième jour déjà... Peut-être Dame Nature accordait-elle le temps avec l'humeur de Yamcha. 

Après la rupture, il avait conduit pendant des heures, errant dans les rues, incapable de penser de façon rationnelle. Il ne savait guère où aller, que faire... Finalement il entra dans un bar et passa sa première véritable journée de célibat à boire. Et en ce matin pluvieux de second jour, il se réveilla dans son air-car avec une gueule de bois, un mal de dos épouvantable et l'envie de pleurer. 

- Bon sang, je ne suis pas une femme pour pleurer comme ça! 

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et se remit correctement devant le volant. Après dix minutes, il mit le contact et l'air-car s'éleva paresseusement sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sans relâche.   
  
  
_Pleurs dans la pluie, qui peut voir des pleurs, pleurs   
Pleurs dans la pluie   
Pleurs dans la pluie_   
  
  
Il n'y avait pas pensé. C'est par hasard, ou plutôt par habitude, qu'il coupa les moteurs devant la grille d'entrée de Capsule Corporation. Il tourna le visage vers les impressionnants bâtiments, les distinguant difficilement à travers le mur de pluie, tenta de sentir l'aura de Bulma. Il ne trouva que celle de Végéta, qui augmentait dangereusement. Probablement le Saiyen s'entraînait-il... 

Yamcha empêcha mentalement ses épaules de s'agiter. C'en était assez, des larmes et de l'apitoiement...   
  
  
_Tu ne verras jamais mes pleurs dans la pluie   
La douleur fait les pleurs et la pluie cache la douleur_   
  
  
Il ouvrit la portière. Descendit. Regarda à nouveau les édifices blancs, si près et pourtant inaccessibles. Il n'y était plus le bienvenu... Malgré l'amitié qu'ils s'étaient promis de conserver, il savait qu'il leur était plus sage de s'éviter pendant un moment. 

La puissance de Végéta fluctuait. Ça en devenait inquiétant, mais Yamcha avait d'autres choses en tête. 

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Bulma avait toujours porter un parfum de fraises... Elle adorait ce fruit et la voir en manger était un plaisir en soi. C'était l'une des rares choses simples de la vie qui pouvaient lui procurer autant de délices et de joie... Désormais, il ne pourrait plus sentir que des relents dilués de son odeur, il ne pourrait plus déposer son fruit fétiche entre ses lèvres pour ensuite les goûter... 

Yamcha soupira alors que l'aura saiyenne dérangea à nouveau son mélodrame intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra. 

L'énergie ne venait pas de la salle de gravité... 

Il en sentit une autre, beaucoup plus petite, mais tellement plus familière... Les deux se confondaient étrangement et il ne fallait pas longtemps au jeune homme pour en trouver la raison.   
  
  
_Et caché dans la pluie, je voudrais rester   
Avec mes souvenirs qui n'veulent pas s'effacer   
Et je m'invente que tu vas pleurer aussi mais   
C'est fini, c'est toi qui me le dis _   
  
  
Son poing frappa rageusement le toit de l'air-car, qui oscilla sous le choc. Puis il y croisa les bras, y cacha son visage et cette fois, rien ne put empêcher ses épaules de trembler violemment. C'était définitivement terminé... 

Elle avait trouvé son Prince charmant et il n'avait plus rien. Seulement la pluie pour cacher sa douleur...   
  
  
_Et si je pleure dans la pluie   
Tu n'y verras que du feu   
De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit   
Que de la pluie dans mes yeux   
Et si je pleure devant toi   
Ce sera mon dernier cri   
Mais tu ne l'entendras pas   
Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie _

Oh oh oh 

Et si je pleure devant toi   
Ce sera mon dernier cri   
Mais tu ne l'entendras pas   
Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie 

Pleurs dans la pluie   
Pleurs dans la pluie   
  
  
Titre: Pleurs dans la pluie   
Artiste: Mario Pelchat 


End file.
